Romance Drama
Synopis Bridgette hands out valentines to her enemy and her crush; Toffee and Velvet do mean shippings. Plot It was Valentine's Day, and Bridgette had a big basket in her hand, full of heart shaped cards. The ones with the big Xs on them were for Hilary and her posse. The extra special one was for her love interest, Nate. Timmy: Bridgette and Nate sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes mar- Bridgette: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Bridgette's Mom: Now, Timmy, just because Bridgette has a love interest doesn't mean you can go ahead and start taunting. You might have a love interest, too. Timmy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Timmy ran out of the room, for it was true, he did have a crush, Hilary's little sister, Sally. Bridgette would not allow Timmy and Sally to be together, because Hilary was her arch-nemesis. Victoria: Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidgette! Bridgette: Victoria's waiting for me. See ya! The room slowly evolves into Toy Land. Velvet and Toffee were at Toffee's house. Toffee: Today's the big day! Velvet: What big day? Toffee: VALENTINE'S DAY! It's my favorite day of the year! Velvet: Oh, yeeeeeeeeeah. Toffee: Today is the day in which we ship our peers to other toys who we think would make a cute couple with. Toffee held up a bright reddish-pink heart shaped notebook. Velvet: Does it have to be a cute couple? Toffee: Oh, no, it can be yuri (Girl X Girl), yaoi (Boy X Boy), friends, enemies, and opposites, I mean, opposites DO attract. But we have to careful not to ship incest. Incest is like, against the rules of shipping! Velvet: What's incest? Toffee: Incest is when someone is shipped with their sibling. Velvet: What's so bad about incest? Toffee: Ugh.... Anyway! Let's start the roleplay! I mean, shipping. Velvet: How about YoNang? She is kind of pretty. Plus, she has a crush on Dr. Red, surprisingly one of our peers. Toffee: Great idea! YoNang: -On knees, brushing 3-foot long hair- Toffee and Velvet had evil looks on their faces Toffee: Hey, YoNang........... YoNang stopped brushing her hair, and stared at Toffee and Velvet. YoNang: What? Toffee and Velvet started clapping their hands together Toffee and Velvet: YoNang and Dr Red, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Dr. Red pushing the baby carriage! That's not it! That's not all! The baby's drinking achohol! Hahahahahaha! YoNang: Wait, how did you find out? Velvet: Duh, its SO obvious! YoNang stormed off in anger MEANWHILE AT RICHARDSON ELEMENTARY SCHOOL............... Ms. Stone: Okay, class! Time to pass out valentines! Bridgette grabbed her basket and started to pass out valentines. First, she did Victoria, then Rick, then John, then Andrew, then Molly. Bridgette was left with 7 cards. She decided to tackle Nate before she did Hilary and her clique. Her face turned bright red as he approached Nate's desk. Just as she passed Molly's desk, she bumped into Nate Nate: Oh, I'm really sorry... Bridgette: Oh, it's okay Bridgette handed Nate her card Nate: 'Dear Nate, You may not know it, but I really like you, Happy Valentine's Day, Love, Bridgette' Wow.......... :) Bridgette felt happy. She saw Nate roaming around the classroom saying, 'SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME!' It was time to tackle Hilary Vandemeer, Elizabeth Davidson, Kate McReader, Margarita Santiago, Chi-Len Lee, and Ashley Baker. She saw them hanging out at Hilary's desk. Bridgette threw the cards on their desks. Margarita: ¿Por que nos da estas tarjetas, Stinkette? (Translation: Why are you giving us these cards, Stinkette?) Hilary: Don't pay attention to HER, Margie. Elizabeth: Read the cards, for goodness sakes! Kate, Chi-Len, Ashley: YEAH! Bridgette: Oh, I don't know........... Hilary: What. Ev. ER! C'mon, girls, we don't need to spend time with THIS loser. Besides, these cards are U-G-L-Y! *throws cards in the paper shredder* Let's go! Ugh! Margarita: Ugh! Ashley: Ugh! Elizabeth: Ugh! Kate: Ugh! Chi-Len: Ugh! Nobody knew it, but Molly was watching the whole thing. BACK TO TOY TOWN.................................................................................. Velvet: Look! Velvet pointed to Jewel, Crumbs, and Peanut building a sand castle Jewel: Perfectly perfect! But this castle needs a little something.... Peanut looked at some ants. Peanut: Some underpANTS? Jewel and Crumbs: PEANUT!!! Crumbs: Some cookies? Jewel: No, no, no! What this castle needs is to sparkle, to SHINE! Patch: Yar! I will make me true love date me with all this shiny jewels! Jewel: Some JEWELS! Jewel, Crumbs, and Peanut ran up to Patch to win the jewels. All 3: Hey, Patchy-Watchy! Patch: Hey, Jeuru, Panko, Pinattsu. Crumbs: We were hoping you would give us DAZZLING jewels! Peanut: Mmmmmhmmm! Jewel: *blushes* Haha, yeah............ Jewel was sad because she really liked Patch, and she didn't want Peanut and Crumbs flirting with him. Patch: Avast, I don't have very nice jewels, but I have this shiny, heart shaped ruby! Crumbs and Peanut: Give it to ME! Patch: Sorry, but this is for Jewel Jewel: YAAAY! Toffee: Oooh! Patch gave the heart to Jewel! They must be in LOVE! Velvet: When are you gonna get married? Patch: If these guys weren't my friends, I would hate them T+V: HAHAHAHA! Sack:Yeah, hey.......... Peanut: ummmm Toffee: Peanut likes Clown! Clown likes Peanut! Velvet: Hahahahaha! Jewel: Come on, guys! Jewel, Crumbs, Peanut, Patch, Clown, and Sack left to where YoNang, Nurse White, and Dr Red were hanging out. Jewel: I hate Valentines Day! Crumbs: Don't you like chocolate? Jewel: It's not that, it's the shipping, oh, the shipping! YoNang: I know, Toffee and Velvet shipped me with Dr Red? Nurse White: What? >>>>>>>>>>>:( Dr Red: LADIES! Meanwhile, Billy Bob Joe was at his garage, fixing his machine, when Spot came along Spot: Mind if I help you with that machine? BBJ: Not at all Spot grabbed a wrench and started adding some unrequired stuff, such as a tuba, a button, and a flower Spot: There! All fixed! BBJ: That's awesome! (Takes a picture of it) Velvet: Spot and Bob, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N... YoNang: SHUT UUUUUP! (Whacks Velvet's head with the plastic-y part of her hairbrush) Velvet: Ow! Meanwhile, Forest was in the woods, chopping trees. Mittens, Pillow, Bea, and Dot were there too. Toffee: *snickers and pours love potion on the 4* Mittens: Hey, Forest! Bea, Dot, Pillow: MARRY ME! Forest: Wait, what? Velvet and Toffee: Hahahahahahahahahah! Suddenly, the screen goes dark. The scene changes to Toffee and Velvet surrounded by The Original 8, Ace, Patch, Forest, YoNang, Nurse White, Dr Red, Clown, and Sack. Dr. Red: I think we have had juuuuuuuuust about enough of your mean shippings, you two. All: YEAH! Dot: What to do with them? Bea: Lock them in jail! All: YEAH! YoNang: And if you don't stop, I'm gonna strangle you to death! Toffee: We're sorry. We won't ship ever again. Please...don't strangle us..(Runs away with Velvet) Bridgette: What has gone on here? THE END! Cast *Pillow Featherbed *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Mittens Fluff N' Stuff *Peanut Big Top *Spot Splatter Splash *Jewel Sparkles *Dot Starlight *Bea Spells a Lot *Ace *Forest *Patch *Clown *Sack *YoNang *Nurse White *Dr Red *Bridgette Anderson *Hilary Vandemeer *Margarita *Chi-Len *Ashley *Kate *Elizabeth *Nate *Rick *Molly *Victoria Roberts *John *Andrew *Toffee *Velvet Trivia *First Appearances: Ace, Forest, Patch, John, Rick, Andrew, Molly, Toffee, and Velvet *This episode shows how YoNang can occasionally be violent, as she wanted to "strangle 'em to death with her hair" Category:Season 2 Category:Pages Category:Episodes